


Wine for Stomach's Sake

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a cure for Ichabod's stomachache turned into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine for Stomach's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt: spell
> 
> trope_bingo prompt: sex pollen

Ichabod was in Sleepy Hollow, fresh from spying on the British in upstate New York. This meant he could spend time with Katrina when she wasn't volunteering her services to doctors or, without Ichabod's knowledge, working with her coven. 

Katrina, on the other hand, was working all day. She made few exceptions for people when she was tired. Ichabod, obviously, was one exception.

In the middle of the night, Ichabod woke up with a stomachache. Ichabod's groaning woke up Katrina. She got up and mixed wild mint and wormwood in a pestle as fast as she could. The mint and wormwood mixture was stirred into Madeira wine, fortified with brandy. 

There was nothing special about the Madeira, mint and wormwood mixture. It was a common cure for a stomachache. But to increase the strength of the mixture, Katrina whispered a spell over the wine glass: "Let this wine be for thy stomach's sake. Let this wine maketh glad the heart of a man." 

Katrina didn't know it, but she enchanted the glass with a peculiar side effect.

Katrina gave the glass to Ichabod. He drank it. 

"Thank you, Katrina," he said after his stomach had settled. "I shall sleep well tonight." He went back to sleep.

Moments later Ichabod woke up again--not from a stomachache, but from warmth in his loins.

Katrina's voice rang in his head. It was her spell she placed over the Madeira wine, but the spell itself was garbled: "Thy wine heart stomach man sake maketh glad..." Because Ichabod didn't realize his wife was a witch in a coven, he didn't realize the words in his head were a garbled spell going wrong. 

He imagined Katrina naked. Naked in the woods. Naked by a stream. Naked in a scene from his pirated copy of _Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure,_ hidden between his notes of Hessians in his study. Naked in the middle of a masturbation club with other men making elaborate speeches about Katrina's cunt. Naked with George Washington-- _oh, God, not George Washington._ That was worse than the masturbation clubs. 

His face was flushed. He could feel his knocker getting erect. His testicles and scrotum were rising and falling. He groaned. 

Katrina was still up, cleaning up her tools. She heard his moaning and ran to Ichabod's side. She saw his flushed face, but she couldn't see his knocker. She had a terrified look on her face. _My spell must be killing him,_ she thought.

"Ichabod, are you alright?"

"No. Your cure for my stomachache worked, but now I have been afflicted with something quite foreign to me. I keep seeing you in various distasteful positions, and it is arousing me. I feel that the cure may be you."

"How do you want me to help? I don't know anything that can cure what's happening to you."

"Alas..." He groaned and stroked his knocker under his shirt. "Alas, the only way I feel you can help me is to hike up your shift, retrieve my knocker from my shirt and straddle me until I reach an orgasm."

Katrina blinked. _How did I make him do that? At least he's not dying._ She had to restrain herself from getting too excited after seeing Ichabod stroke his knocker.

After pausing a moment because of her shock, she said "Let me get the olive oil, love."

Katrina poured a small amount of olive oil into a bowl. She put it by Ichabod's side. Rolling up Ichabod's shirt, she could see his half-erect knocker. She took her shirt off, followed by Ichabod's. Her hands went into the olive oil. She stroked Ichabod's knocker with the olive oil until he was erect. She stopped when a small amount of ejaculate dribbled out of Ichabod's knocker. 

"Sit on me, Katrina, and ride me as if you would ride a horse." 

"I've never ridden a horse before."

"You will learn at this very moment. And please, ride me vigorously." 

Katrina straddled Ichabod, her back facing towards him. He gripped her hips. 

Katrina did as Ichabod asked: she rode him as hard and fast as he could, as much as her body could take. The sight of seeing Katrina's ass go up and down on his knocker made Ichabod's abdomen tense up. Ichabod could feel Katrina's body getting warmer and warmer. He could see parts of her body flush. His testicles tightened further; he could feel them going up into his body.

Ichabod let out a grunt. "I'm about to come, Katrina." 

Katrina slid off of Ichabod's knocker. Using the mixture of Katrina's juices and the olive oil still on his knocker, he stroked himself until his ejaculate shot out of his body. He groaned as the ejaculate left him.

Ichabod took a deep breath. "I believe the...highly arousing episode I had is over." He looked at Katrina. "But since you assisted me in my time of need, I feel that you need a release as well."

"Shall I sit on your face?"

"Please do."

Ichabod couldn't see the look on Katrina's face while he was darting his tongue in and out of Katrina's slit, but he could hear her whimpers and moans. He circled her clitoris before capping it off with a quick flick. Katrina gasped. He murmured his approval of the mixture of her juices and the olive oil in his mouth. She moaned as she bucked against Ichabod's face before she hopped off of it.

"Do you feel better, my love?" Katrina said. 

"Yes, I feel much better. I believe I will have a _very_ good sleep tonight."

Katrina snuggled up to Ichabod, knowing this would be the last time she'd use that spell again.


End file.
